Digimon, Divided
by Kimitsu
Summary: What happens when the Digimon series against each other... Based on the Japanese versions. First night...! R&R, please!
1. Chosen are Chosen, Tamers are Tamers, Wa...

Digimon Divided

Prologue: Chosen are Chosen, Tamers are Tamers, Warriors are Warriors – So what?

By Coquelicot (coquelicot@japan.com)

Written 11/08/2002

NOTE: Alright, so it should be called a Major Note. Because that's what it is. A nice explanation for this is coming… are you ready? Here goes…

      The Following is basically an introduction to the start of a deathmatch-based series. Except, this time, we'll be containing it to within one show. Because technically, Digimon, despite the differences in the seasons (Frontier takes place about the same time Adventure 02 does – but they're in different dimensions), it's all still part of one show. Just different stories. Much like the way "Onizuka" and "Great Teacher Onizuka" are related… well, okay, Onizuka's there, Ryuji's there, Onizuka's insanely funny attitude towards women and sex is there, but still, there's the Digital World in Digimon's case, right?

      The thing is, this thing will be like no deathmatch you've seen before. Okay, so the deathmatch element will be there, but all in all, it's basically a comparison between the same characters in various places with various skills. And in the end, those two who do best get to have a no-holds-barred deathmatch. Think reality series, I've been reading too many of those Animé-based reality series fics again…

      Also, two more things, but shorter. One, this thing DOES contain spoilers, because if I'm including Frontier, then obviously, there are some things that you haven't seen. Secondly, it contains use of my horrible Japanese, because I'm only in second year, and I don't get perfect grades. But I'll include translations. …I'll shut up and begin now, okay?

Odaiba, Japan – Chosen Dimension 

      "_Ee_?! (What?!)" Daisuke bent down and picked up the large manila envelope on the welcome mat. It was too early for the mailman, and if the Chosen ever wanted to have a meeting… well, that's what cell phones and D3s were for, right? So what the heck was this?

      _To Motomiya Daisuke_ was written in perfect _kanji_ on the white labeling sticker on the envelope. Tossing aside his usual recklessness, he carefully undid the string tie on the envelope, nearly crashing into the door in his concentration.

      "_Saa_…(Come on…) they oughta make better doors these days," he commented, noting the scratch his spiky hair had made in the wood. Pushing it open with a foot, he walked in, still rifling through the contents of the envelope, and flopped down onto his bed.

      "Daisuke~! Daisu~ke!" Chibimon jumped on the bed around his partner, trying to get the goggle boy's attention. At one point, Chibimon landed on top of Daisuke's head and jumped there, trying (and failing) valiantly to distract Daisuke from the envelope. Finally, Chibimon slipped and landed on top of the paper, shocking Daisuke with his two large brown eyes before getting his attention.

      "UWAAA!!!" Daisuke fell back onto the bed, the envelope flying from his hands onto the floor, some distance away. "_N-nanda ze?! Chibimon!!!_ (W-what is it?! Chibimon!!!)" he scolded.__

      "_Ano kami wa nanda, Daisuke? Omoshiroi da? Oishii da?_ (Daisuke, what's that paper? Is it interesting? Delicious?)" Chibimon chirped, hopping onto Daisuke's chest. Daisuke blinked at that last part.

      "_Saa…_(Come on…) Is that all you wanted to know…?" As Chibimon nodded, Daisuke's face turned from shock to flat. "_Che… Baka na…_ (Hmph… Stupid, aren't you…)" Daisuke let out a sigh. He had to call the Chosen together to discuss this anyways.

      But hey, that's what cell phones and D3s were for, right?

~*~*~

      "The Digital World?" Taichi shook his head. "Man…" Unconsciously, he reached into his pockets for his Digivice. Then he looked up at the assembled Chosen and grinned, giving a thumbs up to Daisuke. "Let's do it!"

      One by one, the others grinned as well. No other discussion was needed. It was a consensus amongst all of them.

**The Digital World – Tamers Dimension**

      Guilmon sniffed uneasily at the envelope. "Takato, what is that?" Takato noticed what his Digimon was looking at and snatched it away. "Hey, be careful with that!"

      _To Matsuda Takato_ was written on the labeling sticker in neatly printed kanji – a lot neater than most of Takato's scribblings. But he could be forgiven, he was only in fifth grade, right? And even if Lee-kun or Ruki-san was better than he was, that was just because they were better, nothing more.

      Opening the envelope (and keeping it safely away from Guilmon's snout), Takato peeked in. "_Aa_?" He couldn't read half the things on the paper, even with hiragana lettered neatly to the side of each kanji.

      "_Sou da…_ _Saa, Guilmon! (So it is… Come on, Guilmon!)" Guilmon's head perked up from sniffing at Takato's bag. "We're going to see Lee-kun about this!"_

      From his vantage point on the roof of the shack in which Guilmon hid, Culumon's ears perked up. "Takato's going to see Lee-kun _kuru_? Sounds like fun _kuru_!" With that decision made, Culumon flew after Takato and Guilmon.

~*~*~

      "To this point in the Digital World? Hmph. Why should we even trust this thing?" Ruki snorted. "There was no name on the envelope, right?" She held her hand out for the letter within the envelope. Without hesitation, Takato gave it, scared by Ruki's unusual interest.

      "Well, no…"

      "So it's a challenge. Another chance to get stronger. Beat the enemies. I say we go for it." Ruki's eyes scanned the letter for the location to go to, then let it fall to the floor. "Renamon," she summoned, and the two walked off.

      "I don't like this," said Jenrya uneasily, lifting one of Terriermon's ears out of his eyes. "I say we follow her."

      "Yeah! Even if she's cold at times, we shouldn't leave her alone!" Juri, always the one to see the good side of anyone, ran off, chasing after Ruki. Unfortunately, her stamina was relatively low, and in the end, Leomon carried her, bounding after Ruki.

      "I guess it's settled then, eh? We're stuck with watching the girls anyway," sighed Ryo, who had remained with Cyberdramon in the shadows. "Shall we go?" he said to no one in particular. The group of males (and Shaochung) trudged after Juri and Ruki, Takato lagging behind after bending to pick up the letter. Marching…

      Well, okay, in Shaochung's case, skipping. With Lopmon hanging on quite uneasily to her swinging hand.

**The Digital World – Frontier Dimension**

      The Trailmon sped off before any of them had a chance to plead for a ride home. Not that they would've, but it did. Junpei and Tomoki had learned their lesson back near the beginning of this adventure.

      "What's this?" Izumi bent down to pick up the Trailmon's delivery. Neemon looked blandly at it, saying, "_Nani mo…_ (Nothing…)" and earned a "pantsing" from Bokomon.

      _To Kanbara Takuya_, they read. Tomoki grinned enthusiastically to Junpei, exclaiming, "See, Junpei? I told you, Takuya-nii-chan is special! He got something that we didn't!"

      Kouji, to the side, raised an eyebrow. Hands in his pockets, he leaned back into the shade of the tree and looked up at the sky, one hand shielding his eyes from the sun's glare. "Another challenge, no doubt," he sighed. Kouichi, on the other side, nodded in agreement.

      "Hey, you're right. It says we have to go to some 'Arena Terminal' or so," admitted Takuya.

      "Strange," remarked Bokomon, "There's no 'Spirit of Arena' in the book…" Leafing through the pages, Neemon peeking over his shoulder.

      "Well, Bokomon, you just have to learn," commented Izumi, snatching the book and snapping it shut. As she held it out of the reaches of the wildly jumping Bokomon, Neemon calmly reached up with one hand – or paw – and took it as she continued with a wink, "Not everything's by the book."

      On that note, the group went to catch the attention of a coming Trailmon, hoping for a ride to the Arena Terminal.

**"Arena Terminal"**

      "You know," said Coquelicot to her partners-in-crime, "That was almost ridiculously easy."

      "About as ridiculous as the coming insanity will be," snorted Kohaku. "Do we have the hosts yet?"

      "No, not yet. Kyosuke and Kiko-chan are rounding them up," reported Kula. She sighed. "Iori-chan doesn't know about this, by any chance, right?"

      "No. We don't want the two Iori to clash together." Just then, a loud banging came from outside the doors. "Well, they're here."

      Coquelicot got up, resigned to this. "Oh, and Kohaku?" The mentioned perked up his ears. "No flirting with the contestants."

      "Aw… spoil my fun," whined Kohaku. "That Kouji was looking pretty hot, too."

~*~*~

      Outside, the three groups walked about, waiting for whoever had gathered them here to show themselves. Introductions were taking places, comparisons were being made, questions were being asked. All in all, Kohaku thought, this was starting out nicely. If only Coquelicot had let him get to know Kouji better…

      Kyosuke burst in, reducing the already battered door of the room to shreds with a "Last Symphony" attack that startled Kiko-chan. As the demi-angel (Kiko-chan) regained his composure, Kohaku noticed that Kyosuke was sweating profusely – something he was used to, as every guy who knew him sweated profusely in discomfort.

      However, the source of Kyosuke's discomfort was different this time.

      "The hosts called in sick." The five fatal words, second only to "We have to host this" were spoken. Unfortunately, Kyosuke followed up with the five most fatal words to this series. "We have to host this damn thing."

      Okay, so make that the seven most fatal words.

      Kohaku grinned. So much the easier to get closer to Kouji… All he needed was an approval from Coquelicot, right?

      Wrong.

      "WHADDYA MEAN I CAN'T BE A HOST!?!?" bawled Kohaku after Coquelicot had told him a flat-out no over the cell. Kyosuke and Kula would be the hosts. "Either way, it's a bad thing," Coquelicot had muttered, but they were stuck with it.

      And Kohaku continued moping as Coquelicot dragged him by the ear towards the entrance hall to get this "damn thing" started.

~*~*~

      "Sorry for the delay, everyone," boomed the voice. The crowd looked up in surprise at the petite girl on the platform as she continued, "I'm Coquelicot, one of the many members of the evil organization that brought you here. Any questions?"

      Daisuke raised a hand. "Evil organization… Does that mean we have to defeat you?"

      "No, you'll just have to suffer going through another reality series-based fanfiction. Anything else?" came the reply as the contestants stared at each other in horror. "Good. Now while you came in three groups, you'll be divided into 4, just to take a load off our back. They are based on your groups as you journeyed together in:

Chosen 01: Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Jyou, Koushirou

Chosen 02: Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Hikari, Takeru, Ken

Tamers: Takato, Ruki, Jenrya, Ryo, Shaochung, Juri

Warriors: Takuya, Kouji, Junpei, Izumi, Tomoki, Kouichi

      An insulted pair of voices came from the crowd, "Hey what about us?!" Hirokazu and Kenta looked indignant, clutching their D-Arcs tightly. Their companion Digimon stood behind then, ready to back them up.

      Chuckling nervously, Coquelicot scratched back of her head, "Ehehehe…  you get to be spectators. Believe me, you're the lucky ones. And you get free popcorn." Kenta and Hirokazu exchanged glances. "It's a deal!"

      "Good," grinned Coquelicot. Problem solved. She summoned Kyo to her side, explaining, "Kyo here will lead you to your rooms. The room pairings will be given as he reaches each room! Have a good night, especially you, goggle boys…" The light glinted evilly off her grin. "Because you're the first contestants to go up tomorrow…" With that, she receded, popping back out for just one second.

      "Oh, and beware of the gay Kohaku. Especially the lone wolf bishounen." Massive sweatdrops formed on all of their heads.

      "She's got us classified into groups already?"

~*~*~

NEXT EPISODE: The first actual competition begins, as one character from each show steps up to the plate! One stands out from the rest, but in the end, it's all the same the challenges we're placing before them will test both their weaknesses and strengths! With a round of soccer, dancing, eating, and other events, which one will come out top? And uneasy alliances begin to form amongst the shows, as the most unnatural pairing you could come up with scares the hell out of the other contestants. Wait, is some of the equipment sabotaged too?

~*~*~

OMAKASE: "_Yare, yare…_" Ramble on all you want (I know I am), but hell, I figure I might as well let you people have a chance in this, ne? Alright, so, as a ploy to get reviews and see what you think, tell me, which two of the following characters do you think has the best chance to win (despite the fact that you don't know the events) overall?

Chosen 01:      Yagami Taichi/Tai Kamiya

Chosen 02:      Motomiya Daisuke/Davis Motomiya 

Tamers:      Matsuda Takato/Takato Matsuki

Warriors:      Kanbara Takuya

      Remember, vote, because who knows, your vote might actually count! ^_^;;

      Now, as a side note, the Chosen are coming from _after_ the events in Adventure 02, obviously, about a year after. So Jyou is in 10th; Taichi, Sora, & Yamato are in 9th; Koushirou (Kou-chan!!!) & Mimi are in 8th; Miyako's in Junior High, 7th grade; Daisuke (Dai-kun!!!), Ken, Hikari, & Takeru are in 6th; and Iori's in 4th (and Iori's my Angel of Earth, which is why he's mentioned in the first dialogue of the "Arena Terminal").

      The Tamers are coming from the point where Kenta gets MarineAngemon, but before Leomon dies. I don't really remember much about Tamers (I watched each episode once, then got over it), so if anyone's willing to refresh me with summaries of the latter episodes, yea, go ahead, e-mail a site or them to me. And yes, you'll get credit. Oh, and lucky Kenta and Hirokazu get to be spectators, because I need each group to have 6 – now you know why, so keep the Guardromon and MarineAngemon away.

      The Warriors are coming _after_ Kouichi joins them, just to round it out with 6 (or else they'd have less than everyone else – the Tamers have more than enough already, but we're ). For those who don't know (and thus want to be spoiled), Kouichi wields the Spirit of Darkness and is Velgmon/whatever his H-Spirit form is. I know what he is later too, so to be exact, this would be around right after episode 33. Not that it's aired yet in Japan, but I trust With the Will's info. Because, simply put, it kicks ass. 

      Also, I realize that I am combining the different versions of Lee Jenrya & Shuichon's names. For Jenrya (a.k.a. Henry), I am using the Japanese version (Chinese version – Jianliang). For Shuichon (a.k.a. Suzie), I am using the Chinese version. Simply because it sounds better to me that way.

      The "partners-in-crime" are my "guardians", and various characters from games/animé or my own creation. Yes, Kohaku is gay – I can't control him in that aspect. At least he doesn't dress up like Nuriko… Then again, fishnet tanks + flared jeans are probably worse.

      From here on, every event will be in script form. The in-between scenes will be written in paragraphs, though. ^_^;;

      Finally, to finish off this insanely long rant, here are the roomings. No, there are no intended couplings, so you can shut up…:

Room 01: Taichi/Koushirou

Room 02: Sora/Yamato

Room 03: Jyou/Mimi

Room 04: Daisuke/Takeru

Room 05: Hikari/Iori

Room 06: Miyako/Ken

Room 07: Jenrya/Shaochung

Room 08: Ruki/Ryo  
Room 09: Takato/Juri

Room 10: Takuya/Izumi

Room 11: Junpei/Tomoki

Room 12: Kouji/Kouichi


	2. Interlude Bump in the Night

Digimon Divided

Interlude 00: Bedbugs and Card Slash

By Coquelicot (coquelicot@japan.com)

Written 11/11/2002-11/13/2002

NOTE: Consider something like a Side Story. Fun-fun! Fufufufufu… I'm very happy right now, I got this started… ^_^;

Arena Terminal (Because that's just a cool enough name for it…) 

KOHAKU: Regardless of Coquelicot's wishes, the contestants did NOT have a good night. Well, some of them did. How do we know? Well, I, uh… yea, I took the liberty of implanting hidden cameras in each room in case a guy was there… Ehehehe… But, in any case, let's get on with this little show!

Room 1 

      Taichi stared at Koushirou with bloodshot eyes. More specifically, he stared at Koushirou's computer screen, the light keeping him from getting the sleep he needed.

TAICHI: Oi, can't you get to sleep?

KOUSHIROU: Why? If they're an evil organization, then we should find out all we can about them, right? It may be useful for when they have to be defeated.

TAICHI: But NOW?!?!

KOUSHIROU: What better time than when they're sleeping and won't suspect it?

TAICHI: ::sigh:: Well, can't you dim that screen, at least?

KOUSHIROU: Then I wouldn't be able to see it. But I'm done researching. (shuts off computer) Up for a little espionage, Taichi?

TAICHI: Argh!!! No! I just want to sleep!

KOUSHIROU: Suit yourself. (turns on lights and goes through the closet) Where are the black clothes here?

TAICHI: Dammit. (covers head with pillow and blankets) ARRRGH… still… see… light… (gets out of bed and goes over to Koushirou, bleary-eyed)

KOUSHIROU: (sees Taichi) Ah, so you're going to help me with this?

TAICHI: _;; No. I'm going to get you to sleep.

KOUSHIROU: Eh? (confused)

      Taichi took the opportunity to knock his forehead against Koushirou's head. It worked like a charm. Koushirou dropped down to the floor, unconscious. Grinning weakly (and evilly), Taichi dragged the body to the empty bed and tied him to the bed using the bed sheets.

TAICHI: (looks at time) Man, 2:15 already? (groans and goes to bed and sleeps, a smile on his face)

      About two hours later…

KOUSHIROU: Eh? What am I doing here? (struggles against the sheet ropes tying him down and fails to get out) Dammit…

Room 2 

      Quite unlike what you might expect, given their relationship, Sora and Yamato were sleeping separately. Sora sleeping beautifully on the large, soft, queen-sized bed, and Yamato, twisting and turning quite uncomfortably on the couch.

YAMATO: I hate being in love.

SORA: Mm… Goose down…

YAMATO: ………. I'm an idiot.

      And so the night went on, with Yamato cursing himself for being so chivalrous as to give Sora the bed, and not sleeping with her, with Sora's subconscious comments torturing him further…

Room 3 

      Jyou and Mimi's night got on relatively well. In short, they both fell asleep.

Room 4 

      While Daisuke happily snored away, Takeru suffered.

TAKERU: (stares at the ceiling with bloodshot eyes)……And Nii-san thought he couldn't stand Jun… Her little brother's worse. O_O; How does anyone sleep with that loud snoring?

DAISUKE: ::snort::

TAKERU: -_____-;;

Room 5 

      Like Jyou and Mimi, Hikari and Iori fell asleep as well.

KOHAKU: Is this a symbolic thing? I mean Hikari and Mimi are both pinkish (well, they wear pink), and Iori and Jyou share Faith/Reliability. Makes you wonder…

Room 6 

      However, unlike their Jogress partners, Ken and Miyako were not asleep. The unfortunate Ken had to deal with Miyako trying to act out on her Digimental – the Digimental of Love…

KEN: (cowering against the wall) Look, can't we just get to sleep?

MIYAKO: (places hands on her hips) What? What fun is it being boyfriend and girlfriend if we don't make out? Now come over here!

KEN: I'm only in 6th grade… You're traumatizing me!

MIYAKO: Oh, shut up! You were already traumatized once and got through it, so get through it this time too!

KEN: … (whimpers)

MIYAKO: (comes closer. Her shadow on the wall grows longer, almost menacingly so)

KEN: (eyes wide) Iyaa!!!

      Apparently, at this moment, Ken's body covers the hidden camera (his arm smashing into it), eliciting a groan from Kohaku and leaving us without ever knowing the outcome… for now.

KOHAKU: Tomorrow night, dammit. I need another camera installed there. _

Room 7 

      Shaochung, playing around with Lopmon and Terriermon, has the two unfortunate Digimon crying out loudly in pain. Which finally wakes Jenrya up from his deep sleep.

JENRYA: Shaochung, keep it down. And get to sleep. You're not supposed to be up this late. _Otou-san_ and _okaa-san_ would have fits if they knew.

SHAOCHUNG: (cheerful) But _onii-chan_, Terriermon and I are having fun!

TERRIERMON: (hanging from Shaochung's bedpost by his tied ears) …::sigh:: Moumantai… -_-;

JENRYA: (dryly) Sounds more like you're the one having fun, Shaochung.

SHAOCHUNG: (looks down) Aww… (cheers up) But Lopmon's having fun, right?

LOPMON: (mouth being stretched out by Shaochung) Waa~! Waa~!

JENRYA: (even more dryly) Apparently not. Now stop it and get to bed!

      Shaochung plays some more, stretching Lopmon's and Terriermon's apparently rubbery faces and ears to no end, despite Jenrya's constant scolding. Finally, she yawns and goes to bed.

JENRYA: (as dry as he can possibly get) Great. Just great. Now I'm too awake to sleep.

      Jenrya looks at the worn out Lopmon and Terriermon and gets a strange idea, most likely because his brain is working at less capacity than usual due to lack of sleep.

JENRYA: Get over here, you two!

TERRIERMON: (hanging by his ears again) ::sigh:: -_-;; Moumantai…

LOPMON: (getting his mouth stretched out by Jenrya) Waa~! Waa~! ;_;

Room 8 

      Strangely as well, the two rivals were sleeping. Unfortunately, Ruki's extreme distrust of Ryo led her to sleep lightly and uneasily. And with every slight snore from Ryo…

RYO: ::snort::

RUKI: (sits up in bed, awake) Huh? What? (glares at Ryo) Oh, just you.

RYO: ::snore::

RUKI: Stupid Ryo… (goes back to sleep, rubbing her eyes)

Room 9 

      You'd expect Takato and Juri to get to sleep nicely as well, right? Well…

JURI: Takato? You asleep yet? Are you there?

TAKATO: (sighs, obviously annoyed) -___-;; Yes, I'm here, Juri. Now get to sleep.

JURI: Oh. Okay.

(Silence)

TAKATO: (turns and goes back to sleep)

JURI: Takato, you're still there, right? I'm not alone, right?

TAKATO: (takes a deep breath to keep from screaming) Yes, Juri, I'm still here. You're not alone.

JURI: Thanks.

TAKATO: Now, get to sleep. Tomorrow's a big day.

JURI: Right. You should get to sleep too. I mean, you're competing, right?

(Silence)

JURI: Takato?

TAKATO: (lets out a huge sigh) Yes?

JURI: Oh. You should be sleeping. You are competing, aren't you?

TAKATO: Yes, Juri, I'm competing. (covers his head with the pillow and blankets)

JURI: Takato? (Silence) Takato? Are you there, Takato? Takato? (scared) Takato?

      Juri slides out of bed, picking up her dog puppet from the nearby nightstand.

JURI: I'm sure Takato's there, he's just asleep, right?

JURI'S PUPPET: No doubt, _wan_! He's just asleep, _wan_!

JURI: It's not like he's gone out of the room and left me alone in the dark, right?

JURI'S PUPPET: No way, _wan_!

JURI: But we'll just check to make sure, okay?

JURI'S PUPPET: Okay~!

      Juri tiptoes over to Takato's bed and gasps at the sight (or lack of one) of Takato's head and pillow missing. Then she sees the form under the covers. Gingerly, she uses her free hand and the puppet's mouth to yank the covers off and turn on a nearby light.

JURI: KYAAAAA~!!!

TAKATO: Eh?!?! Juri, turn off the light! I'm trying to sleep!

JURI: Oh, sorry. It was just a preconditioned reaction.

TAKATO: (grumbling) Whatever that means…

JURI: (turning off the light and giving Takato the blankets back) Ehehe… I'll just go back to bed and sleep now.

TAKATO: (still grumbling) So much the better… _;;

      Silence fills the room as Juri gets back in bed. Unfortunately, she can't sleep and stares at the ceiling. After a few minutes…

JURI: Takato?

Room 10 

      Wishing each other good night is a form of good etiquette, right?

TAKUYA: _Omae, konban wa._ (Translation: Goodnight, you.)

IZUMI: Look, I've got a perfectly cute name, alright?

TAKUYA: Yeah, sure, whatever. Goodnight.

IZUMI: Not until you get my name right! (grabs Takuya by the wrist)

TAKUYA: What is it now?!

IZUMI: Look, we can make this simple. (spins Takuya to face her) Repeat after me. I-zu-mi.

TAKUYA: (purposely obstinate) _O-ma-e_.

IZUMI: (huffs and gets a tighter hold on Takuya's shoulders, banging her forehead against his) I-ZU-MI. How hard is it?

TAKUYA: (rolls his eyes and leans backwards slightly) _O-ma-e_. Now can I get to sleep?

IZUMI: No! Not until you get my name right! Now say it! I-zu-mi. Izumi.

       Takuya leans even further backwards, and Izumi nearly falls on top of him. However, she regains her balance and composure, and glares at him.

IZUMI: You really are stupid, aren't you?

TAKUYA: (overreacts) What?! Look, just let me say what I want and let me get to sleep! At least I said 'Goodnight' to you!

IZUMI: But you also don't have any manners, apparently! Now, for the last time, say it!

TAKUYA: (sighs and gives up) Alright, alright… (looks at her blankly) What was it again?

Room 11 

      Junpei and Tomoki aren't sleeping – in fact, they're not even in the room! They're trying to escape… but we don't have a camera in the main hall yet, so you don't get to hear or see the footage of them escaping. But they won't be able to…

KOHAKU: (grinning evilly) We've locked the doors. And just in case they pick the lock, we've got a Trailmon sleeping in front of the doors as a barricade…

Room 12 

      Kouji and Kouichi, the two major untaken bishounen, are sleeping. To some fangirls' dismay, that is.

Camera Room 

???: Alright, give it up!

KOHAKU: Eh?!?!

      The light goes on to reveal Hirokazu and Kenta, arms crossed.

KOHAKU: Oh, shit. Should've checked on their room too.

HIROKAZU: Look, it's not fair that we get stuck with Room 13. The _unlucky_ room.

KENTA: And even worse, we have to sleep in the same room! Just because we're friends doesn't mean we'll tolerate this. Not with all the fangirls wishing we were gay watching.

KOHAKU: (sighs) Fine, then. We'll move you to Room 14.

      Kenta and Hirokazu raise their eyebrows. Their respective Digimon step out from behind them, and the two Tamers hold up their D-Arcs and a card threateningly.

KOHAKU: (gulps) Er, that is, Room 14 and 15. One for each Tamer.

HIROKAZU: Much better.

KENTA: And we've got one more condition.

KOHAKU: (mutters something about spoiled brats) Yes?

KENTA: That you let us watch the behind-the-scenes footage as well.

HIROKAZU: So, is it a deal? Or do we have to tell that girl about the hidden cameras that aren't supposed to exist?

KENTA: What was her name again…?

HIROKAZU: Ah…!

KENTA & HIROKAZU: (simultaneously) Coquelicot!

KOHAKU: Eep! Okay, okay, you get to watch this, though you shouldn't be up this late… and look, you can have snacks, too. Just don't tell her, please…

HIROKAZU: Hmm… Okay!

KOHAKU: (lets out a sigh of relief) Whew. Spoiled brats these days.

KENTA: What was that?

KOHAKU: Nothing!

HIROKAZU: Good… Oh, and while we're at it…

~*owari*~

Ending Rant:

      Well, hope you enjoyed that bit of insanity. Took 3 days to go through with the entire thing, but I personally think it was worth it. Especially the main funny scenes. My personal favorites are the Room 10 and Room 7 ones. Though 1 and 9 were okay, and the Camera Scene too. If you have any suggestions for these "Interludes", feel free to e-mail them to me, and I'll try to work it in.

      But please, people. Review. Or else I won't make more funny stuff for you.


End file.
